


Trauma

by Eon160



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, War, World War III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon160/pseuds/Eon160
Summary: Sam lives another night with the effects of war, which is still underway
Relationships: Non-Consensual Pairings
Kudos: 2





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm sorry for my bad english   
> My Tumblr leily Rymer

**Warning: reference to torture**

I sat on the bed, pressing against the wall. The stars looked perfectly from my position, after all the window was at my side. It would be beautiful, if it wasn't three in the morning.

Sam couldn't believe it, she had already overcome insomnia, she should be able to sleep. But it wasn't, I was alert, afraid, sleepy and stressed. I expected them to come back, why wouldn't they? They had so much fun making her talk, she didn't know what she got into when becoming a soldier, I don't expect war, much less be captured

_But she had already left ... but only physically._

she rolled his eyes angrily, the psychologists had given him the sad reality that not only could he not go out to the field, but that it would take him a good time to overcome everything. But she was doing well! God, she had to be, she was supposed to handle it. Danny, and Tucker were out there fighting ... it was mandatory 

_~~"You should not be angry for not moving fast, we are not in a race. Leave everything in time"~~ _

His time, how much was that? There was a war for the love of God Sam clenched her hands on the sheets, she had to do something. Be busy, distract from the ..

_The pain_

_Hands on his head_

_The water in your lungs_

_Water dripping_

_The wire.._

His hands ached, he couldn't move. She was alone in the room, alone with that drip on her forehead that didn't stop. Every so often there was that ...

_drip_

No, the drip was not there. Sam closed his eyes, it was wrong. Where was she?

His chest hurt, he breathed badly. Everything hurt was so bad, bad, bad, bad

_drip_

It was not real, she had gone out .. she ... was out there were no hands squeezing her, there was no water on her forehead or bica was fine.

Choking on his own saliva was hard to believe, if only the drip stop-

_drip_

She was ok

_drip_

She was free

_drip_

She..

_drip_

she was no longer there

**Author's Note:**

> U'm sorry


End file.
